


Let's Make Things Complicated

by butterfingers69



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, sex-positive asexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: Jon is having a bad time at work and Elias tries to comfort him. They end up drinking and acting on once repressed feelings.Don't think too hard about when this takes place.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will come soon. I was going to write it all in one but then it started over reaching 4000 words and I decided to split it up. Enjoy!

It has been a normal week for Jon. Keeping a watchful eye on the comings and goings of his assistants, reading and sorting endless statements, and jumping at shadows in the dark if he manages to leave for the day. Perfectly normal.  
  
Jon sighs, eyes scanning the email before him again. He now notices he hasn't gotten any work done for the past hour. He gives a shaky sigh, sitting up and swivelling in his chair to look outside the small window into the busy street below. People walk with purpose, at ease in their ignorance.  
  
Jon chews the inside of his cheek. There has been a pit in his chest the past couple of days, and it has culminated in having the distinct need to cry. Of course, it would happen at work and not at a more convenient time. The nice thing is at least Jon won't be getting any pity for his tears. Everyone would probably scoff; thinking that he deserved it.  
  
They aren't wrong.  
  
Jon feels a prickle on his nose and his eyes well up at the thought. He really should stop indulging himself in such thoughts.  
  
He stands to wash his face, if crying means he can get back to work then so be it.  
  
After washing his face, he gets back to reading and filing statements. He'll go through his emails tomorrow. Sometime later he notices he is the only one left on the floor. His assistants left early, but not by much. Jon is used to staying late. He makes note of when they probably left the building and continues to work for another hour.  
  
At some point his neck and back ache and he gets up for a break. He finds himself opening the door to the small, rusted fire escape looking over a thin alley. His mind is flooded with memories here when he did smoke not too long ago. Elias often joined him.  
  
He purposefully focuses on breathing. Looking up to the dark, cloudy sky above. He shivers at the autumn air, thrusting his hands in his pockets. He really wishes he had a cigarette.  
  
His mind still races around the various stresses in his life. His body is tired, and he still has so much work to do. Someone killed Gertrude Robinson and they are still here in the institute. Working beside him every day.  
  
The door behind him opens, Jon glances over to see Elias walking up next to him. It surprises Jon to see Elias still at the office, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. He goes back to looking forward in a weak attempt to hide his surely red eyes, resting his hands on the cold railing. Jon can't decide if he wants Elias to leave or stay.  
  
"Are you alright, Jon?" he hears Elias ask from beside him.  
  
Jon swears internally, chest clenching. He doesn't have the spoons to keep up polite expressions.  
  
He forces a chuckle. "Yeah, sure. As fine as anyone."  
  
Elias doesn't reply and for a moment Jon thinks he will leave. Then a cigarette comes into his periphery as Jon notices Elias is now beside him.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbles, taking it before placing it between his lips.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Elias says, then takes one for himself before bringing out his nice brass lighter.  
  
Jon leans in as Elias hold to flame to him. Jon dares to look at Elias to see he is staring back, eyes flickering down to his mouth as he takes a breath in. It causes heat to consume Jon's features.  
  
The smoke is a blessing to his jittery mind. As the takes a couple long breaths; slowly sanding the sharpness of his mind. The pit in his chest lightens a bit as he exhales his panicked thoughts. The familiar tension of being alone with Elias comes back.  
  
The first time Elias joined him for a smoke he let Jon light his cigarette, touching his hand briefly as he left. And he swore Elias never stopped staring. He never did, not even now. Jon wasn't sure why. He doesn't consider himself a pleasing site like Tim or even Elias himself, especially after his body became a topical map of scars and worry lines.  
  
It never stopped Elias though from just happening to go on a smoke break in such a specific spot whenever Jon did. Jon found he didn't hate it either. It made his recent and most successful attempt to quit more difficult.  
  
Elias never made a move though, maybe he thought Jon wasn't into men. Jon was always a terrible flirt. Or maybe it was all in Jon's mind. He wasn't the best at reading people. He was his boss after all.  
  
"Why did you hire me, Elias?" Jon asks, oddly calm.  
  
Elias hums, taking in a breath before answering. "I have high expectations for my head archivist, and you suit the role quite well."  
  
Jon sighs, wishing Elias weren’t so cryptic about everything. It was like he knew giving Jon's mind more questions would drive him insane.  
  
"I don't know what I am doing," Jon admitted under his breath.  
  
"You are performing your duties as head archivist admirably, Jon," Elias says.  
  
Jon stifles a sarcastic laugh in disbelief. If he was doing such a good job, why doesn't he feel like it?  
  
"I didn't know defending the archives from a worm infestation was part of the job."  
  
Elias graces him with a smile, "No, I suppose it is not, but you did well in regards to the situation."  
  
Jon runs a hand through his now too long hair, his hand gets caught on some tangles. His mind goes back to those days in the hospital covered in scabs and clutching support bars so tight as he learnt to walk again. They fortunately didn't cut his hair, which stood out to Jon. His long hair soothed him.  
  
He glances at Elias and admires his relaxed nature. Seems like very little worries him, a talent Jon is hugely envious of.  
  
"I could have died," he finds himself saying.  
  
"But you didn't," Elias says, as if he would have saved Jon if he had.  
  
Jon shakes his head, taking another breath of smoke. It is almost at its end.  
  
"I was surprised to find you here; didn't all of your friends go out?" Elias asks, thankfully changing the subject.  
  
They did. None of them invited Jon, but that really is his own fault anyways. Besides, he didn't feel like going to a loud pub. At least that is what he told himself.  
  
"I wasn't invited," Jon shrugs, trying to sound aloof.  
  
Elias nods, "Would you like to go out?"  
  
Jon hesitates. What does Elias really mean?  
  
Elias looks him up and down. "It can be platonic if you want."  
  
Jon's mind spirals around the statement. "If you want," implies the potential of this not being platonic. He is surprised by himself when he finds he wouldn't mind either option. He really shouldn't be surprised, it isn't like he hasn't imaged something happening in the comfort of his imagination.  
  
Elias leans into his space, hand next to his on the railing. "It is up to you, Jon."  
  
The way Elias says Jon's name sends his heart racing. He then realizes Elias is waiting for his response.  
  
"Oh, I... I'm fine either way."  
  
Smooth Sims, very smooth.  
  
"I mean, yes. Going out sounds nice."  
  
Elias smiles, "lovely."  
  
Elias drops what is left of his cigarette, snuffing the embers out, before moving to the door, waiting for Jon to follow. Jon follows suit before entering the door Elias holds out for him.  
  
"I'll get my things and meet you outside," Elias says, walking towards his office.  
  
Jon simply nods, going to put on his coat and pack his shoulder bag with his lunch he only picked at briefly. He walks down past the reception that is now vacant, taking his time to sign out of the book behind the desk to avoid making anymore enemies. Then he stands by the door, looking out to the still streets dimly lit by streetlights. The nearest pub is about a five minute drive away, thus it gets quite quiet at night.  
  
He hears the ding of the elevator behind him and turns to see Elias walk out, dressed in a nice wool pea coat that of course matches the rest of his neatly pressed outfit. He briefly looks at his watch before smiling at Jon.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Jon nods. "Sure."  
  
The walk to Elias' car is brief, and so is the drive. Soon Jon is closing the passenger's side door closed as Elias leads him into a small restaurant-bar. The door creaks as they enter.  
  
It is a nice place, quieter than the average bar and obviously catering to a wealthier crowd then what Jon is used to. More restaurant then pub, with a nice brick wall and a neon sign giving a red glow to one side of the building.  
  
"For two?" a nicely dressed waitress asks.  
  
Elias nods. "Yes."  
  
The young women look behind her briefly before guiding them to a small table with two chairs near the back of the place. She places laminated menus and cutlery on the table before taking out a small note pad and pen.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink to start with?"  
  
Jon feels the familiar anxiety that comes with eating out at a place like this. Elias doesn't seem perturbed to take his time while looking at the drink menu and looking back at Jon.  
  
"Do you like wine?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, as long as it isn't too sweet," Jon says.  
  
Elias hums before pointing to the menu and ordering some kind of fancy sounding wine. A whole bottle too, which gives Jon some relief. If there was any night to get a little drunk and loose, this was it.  
  
The waitress nods and leaves them to their table. Elias looks back to Jon, sitting up straight and politely in his chair. Jon is pretty sure Elias' table manners are going to make himself conscious. He might even get pissy if Jon leans his elbows on the table.  
  
Jon leans back into his chair, undoing the top button of his shirt that sits below the collar of his sweater.  
  
"It has been a day," Jon sighs.  
  
Elias looks at him expectantly, as if waiting for Jon to say more. Jon doesn't though. What would he even say? "This job is giving me horrible anxiety," not a great thing to tell your boss.  
  
Elias relaxes into his chair, eyes still on Jon. "If sharing would make you feel better, I'm all ears."  
  
Jon shrugs, "it's nothing."  
  
"If you say so," Elias says, like how a parent who knows better.  
  
There is a pause at that and Jon wrings his hands as his mind scrambles for something to say.  
  
"Just stressed about things," he mutters.  
  
Elias quirks a brow, but doesn't ask for clarification, which Jon is grateful for.  
  
"Well, I hope this will help get your mind off of what is bothering you. And if there is anything I can do to help, I am here Jon," Elias says.  
  
Jon can't decipher if it is a lie or the truth. He finds he cannot believe it, even with the convincing delivery.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I don't remember the last time I went out like this," Jon muses with a grin.  
  
Jon has gone out to eat on his own, but it is kind of depressing. Also, ordering take-out is cheaper.  
  
Shortly after that their bottle of wine is delivered with a pair of wine glasses. They order food, both deciding on different kinds of pasta, and sit in comfortable silence while sipping wine.  
  
Jon looks down to the other side of the place, where big windows let in streetlights. It is still quite busy despite it being well after dinner time. Jon supposes it is still Friday. It is now raining outside; the shimmering effect of water leaves a cool effect of the glass.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Elias asks Jon.  
  
Jon turns back to face him. "Not really, it is raining now."  
  
Elias hums in disinterest. It isn't like it raining at this time of year is anything special. It would be weirder if it were clear.  
  
Jon picks at his napkin, stomach sore as if it just realized that food is coming. The nearby scents of various foods made Jon's mouth metaphorically water.  
  
As if on cue their respective meals are presented to them and Jon wastes no time devouring it. You cannot go wrong with cheese and pasta; it is one of the best comfort foods. Elias continues to watch him with what Jon assumes is an amused smile. At least it isn't disgust.  
  
Jon was right about Elias' table manners though. He had his napkin neatly folded in his lap and occasionally dabbed the corners of his mouth with it. Jon, not for the first time tonight, wonders why Elias choose to spend his evening with him.  
  
"Want me to refill your glass?" Elias asks.  
  
Jon didn't notice it was almost empty.  
  
He briefly takes down the rest before leaning forward. "I can do it." Not that be didn't appreciate the permission to drink more.  
  
He goes through another glass embarrassingly quick. With his body on very little food, and that abysmal tolerance he's always had, Jon was starting to feel the effects of it. Jon leans back in his chair, zoning out in an area beside Elias' head. The world feels slightly further away, and Jon is enjoying the ride.  
  
He still very much has his worries and over-active thoughts, which he hopes lessens with another glass. It helps when the wine is a good as it is.  
  
He takes the bottle and pours himself another glass. Elias' face stays annoyingly impassive. He is probably judging him behind that mask anyways.  
  
"What?" Jon asks at Elias' gaze that has never left.  
  
Elias gives a polite smile, raising his hands in surrender. "By all means. I honestly look forward to seeing drunk Jon."  
  
Jon half chuckles. "It is just a more annoying version of me, I assure you."  
  
"That implies you are already annoying," Elias says in such a way Jon assumes that, somehow, Elias doesn't find him to be the worst. It is probably just sarcasm.  
  
"I'm not joking, Jon. Really, you should be kinder to yourself."  
  
Jon tenses. He swears Elias just reads minds. He wouldn't think it possible before his world got flipped upside down, but now... Hell, there are weirder (and worse) things.  
  
"Fuck off," Jon says with a smile he failed to repress.  
  
There is a pause where Jon gets the impression Elias wants to say something.  
  
"I know things have been stressful, Jon. If you need a break you can take one."  
  
Jon blinked. Could he? He thought about it, and much like quitting his brain skipped over the finer details of that question.  
  
"No, I don't think I can," Jon mutters in some mortification.  
  
Elias just stares at him. Jon can see when Elias understands what he means when a crease appears in his brow. No one is seemingly pleased with this situation.  
  
"Can you leave?" Jon asks.  
  
Elias frowns briefly, "No, I cannot."  
  
"Neither could Gertrude," Jon finds himself saying.  
  
Jon's mind latches on to that. What that means. He almost forgot about this whole murder business. A part of Jon wonders where Tim, Sasha, and Martin are. Are they all home by now? Do they know this is the one-night Jon let his watch slip?  
  
Jon clutches his wine glass and takes another long sip. Nose pickling familiarly. This time though he cannot stop the flood of panic that overtakes him. How he doesn't know what he is doing. How multiple people surely want him dead and he doesn't know who or even why.  
  
Jon feels tears spill from his eyes and anger ignites within him. He is wasting a nice buzz on being sad, he is ruining the mood for Elias and himself, and he wishes it didn't feel so good.  
  
Wordlessly, Elias takes one of Jon's hands into his, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand. Jon's brain stops producing thoughts, daring to look up and meet Elias' gaze. Jon is surprised to see a sympathetic smile come to his face. Jon isn't sure to thank him or say sorry. He goes with neither; the tears won't stop, and he is sure his voice is a mess.  
  
Jon manages to cry into a napkin quietly, Elias silently watching. Some minutes later his tears turn into wet hiccups and Jon dries his face before downing the rest of his wine.  
  
Elias' hand is warm and still rubbing circles on the top on Jon's hand. Jon never knew how sensitive the back of his hand was until now. It is a tether to Elias, to the rest of the world. He isn't sure how he feels about any of this.  
  
"I'm asexual," Jon blurts, mouth faster than his thoughts.  
  
Elias' hand stills as he stares in mild surprise to the outburst.  
  
Jon's face feels too hot. "I mean it's not like I don't like sex, I just don't feel sexual attraction!"  
  
Jon isn't sure why his brain thought defining it would help at all, or why that was what his mind went with after crying in front of his boss.  
  
Elias laughs, making Jon's heart stutter.  
  
"I know what asexuality is, Jon."  
  
"Okay... I just didn't... Maybe I miss read this situation, never mind."  
  
Jon tries to astral project out of this conversation. It isn't working.  
  
Elias then retracts his hand, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Jon. I have no expectations about tonight."  
  
Jon isn't sure he is disappointed or flattered.  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind," Jon mutters.  
  
Elias' gaze doesn't leave as Jon takes a nervous sip of his drink, only to realize it is gone.  
  
"Do you wish for me to have expectations?" Elias asks.  
  
Jon hesitates, brain taking a moment to connect Elias question to what he previously said. He was properly drunk now he supposed.  
  
Jon moves his hand to hold Elias'. "I-I don't mind if you do. Have expectations that is."  
  
Elias' face breaks into a grin as he squeezes Jon's hand back. His expression makes Jon think he is going to be eaten alive. A part of Jon wouldn't mind.  
  
His thumb traces circles on the back of his hand. "How about we get out of here, hm?"  
  
"Are you good to drive?" Jon has no idea how much Elias has drank. Surely with Elias' frame he wouldn't have a great tolerance. It still shocks him that a man a good 10 centimeters shorter then him can command so much respect and fear.  
  
Elias sighs, taking Jon's hand to rest it against his flushed cheek, Jon stills at the smooth warmth of his skin.  
  
"I suppose it would be smart to call a cab."  
  
"Are you tipsy? How much did you drink?" Jon asks.  
  
"Yes, and not as much as you."  
  
Jon slowly blinks, "You aren't any different."  
  
Elias chuckles, "I'm trying my best."  
  
Jon knows his own perception is warped, but did alcohol somehow make Elias more charming? Jon finds himself smiling and his face washed with warmth. Elias has a nice mouth.  
  
Elias leans in and his gaze flickers to Jon's lips. Oh. Jon finds himself moving his hand to feel more of Elias's face. Elias nuzzles into it, causing Jon's blood to burn.  
  
Jon is one bad decision away from kissing Elias right now.  
  
"You said something about calling a cab?" Jon asks in a hushed tone.  
  
Elias blinks, moving back to sit up straight. "Yes, I believe I did," he says as he takes his phone from his pocket.  
  
Jon takes the time to look around the place as Elias talks on the phone. It is a posh place with mostly older men in collared shirts and ties. He is given a couple stares back in return.  
  
"They should be here in 10 minutes," Elias says and turns to look for a waiter to get their cheque.  
  
Jon hums, taking some cash he has in his wallet, placing it on the table before standing.  
  
"Jon, that isn't necessary--"  
  
"I'm going to the washroom," Jon interrupts, wandering in a direction of the washrooms.  
  
When Jon returns he sees his money still there, but stacked neatly and Elias is standing with his coat on, holding Jon's under an arm.  
  
"Prick," Jon mumbles, taking back the money.  
  
He can hear Elias smile. "You can take me out next time."  
  
Next time. Jon pushes that aside for future, sober Jon to deal with.  
  
Elias holds out his coat and helps Jon put it on. Jon's body isn't as coordinated as it once was, but he isn't a total mess. They must make quite the site though.  
  
The cab is small, but warm. The middle-aged driver pays them no mind after he plugs in Elias' address into his GPS. A radio hums old rock quietly in the background.  
  
In the cab Jon still feel Elias' gaze despite Elias looking forward without much interest. Jon looks out the window at the passing buildings. Another rainy evening in London really isn't much to take note of. At least it isn't snowing.  
  
Jon's attention drifts to the hand suddenly caressing his knee. He flashes a glace of surprise at Elias who just smiles back, framing innocence. Jon swallows on nothing, face hot, and goes back to looking out the window.  
  
The hand slowly makes its way to Jon's thigh. Jon feels his brain stutter and looks up to the driver who pays no mind to them, nodding his head to the radio.  
  
"Jon."  
  
Jon snaps his gaze to Elias, who is leaning towards him with that charming smile. Something flutters in his chest.  
  
"Yes?" he inquires.  
  
Elias only hums in response before moving his hand to Jon's jaw to slowly lean in for a kiss. Pleasure booms and Jon finds himself leaning in to hold Elias' lapels and kissing back. When Jon does Elias hums in response. Jon can feel him shiver when he sucks on his lower lip briefly. They continue until the driver coughs, reminding Jon's tipsy brain they aren't alone, and he pulls back. Elias looks disappointed, biting his lip before leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Apologies," Jon mutters, looking out the window.  
  
"Quite alright, really. Nothing against your type, just prefer people make out in their own cars."  
  
Jon washes with embarrassment. If he were sober, he would have never done such a thing. He doesn't regret it though. Elias is a great kisser, and it has been some time. Jon may not always be down for the more intimate side of affection but kissing he could do forever.  
  
The hand returns to Jon's thigh, un-moving. Jon isn't sure what he is supposed to do, so with a broad guess he places his hand over Elias'. Elias threads their fingers together, so he was probably right. Jon notices how small Elias' hands are compared to his own, and how immaculate his nails look with their subtle coat of nude polish.  
  
He could be a hand model, Jon muses.  
  
Time passes, and they soon arrive at Elias' flat. It is a nice brick building that looks like every other one around it. Elias hands the driver his card briefly before joining Jon outside.  
  
"Nice place," Jon says, because he feels the need to fill up the space with sound and really, what is there to say?  
  
Elias nods. "It is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting on the next part.

Elias guides Jon until they are at a door where Elias takes out his keys and opens it for him. It is dark briefly before Elias flicks on the light switch behind them and Jon sees into a small hall of a neat and well-furnished flat. It isn't a big place, but for London Jon is sure it costs a small fortune.  
  
"Make yourself at home," Elias says, hanging his coat in a nearby closet and moving to help Jon out of his.  
  
Jon enters the place further, curiosity overtaking him as he sees a nice living space with a kitchen off to the side and a stair case that leads to another floor. It feels a lot bigger than it is with its fairly high ceilings and open design. The furnishings are a tasteful mesh of modern and antique that fit Elias perfectly. Jon stops before a packed bookshelf, eyes scanning the spines.  
  
"Want a glass of water?" Elias asks, already pouring himself some.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Jon re-focuses on the variety of books and is surprised that there appears to be several old books in what he thinks is Latin. They are a wide range of fiction and non-fiction, with a large section of historical romance books.  
  
Elias walks beside him, holding two glasses. "Find something interesting?"  
  
Jon takes the water, noticing how Elias must have lost some of his suit in the kitchen, leaving him in slacks and a white collared shirt with a couple buttons at the top undone to reveal his neck and collarbones.  
  
"Do you read Latin?" Jon asks.  
  
"It is a hobby of mine, though I am a bit rusty."  
  
Jon tries not to be too impressed. He only briefly studied Latin while in school and found it very frustrating.  
  
Jon drinks, unsure how to proceed. This doesn't happen often, or at all really. Jon hasn't had intimate encounters outside of close friends or romantic partners before, and even then it has been infrequent.  
  
Elias is standing close, closer than normal and Jon finds his mind unable to say anything.  
  
Elias moves a hand to tuck some hair behind his ear. Jon's heart thrums, matching Elias' intense gaze.  
  
"How about I freshen up and we start where we left off, hmm?" Elias asks.  
  
Jon nods, "That sounds good."  
  
Elias nods, drinking what is left of his water and placing the glass on the counter as he disappears up the stairs. Jon stands alone, sipping his water before being done that and placing the glass next to Elias'.  
  
The kitchen is nice, but quite small. It is clearly built for only one person to be in it at a time. He looks around to occupy his mind but finds nothing of interest before he hears Elias coming back down the stairs.  
  
He looks the same, though his hair is fixed from the slight mess it was before. It is humorous that he would spend the time to fix it, with what they were going to do.  
  
Jon meets Elias at the base of the stairs, absent-mindedly picking at the sleeves of his sweater. Elias smiles, hand briefly coming to Jon's hip.  
  
"Anything you need to do before hand?" he asks.  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
Elias turns then, "Good, follow me."  
  
Elias leads Jon up the stairs into a nice bedroom. The room is nice, designed much like the rest of the place. There is a vanity with a variety of cologne bottles on top and a nice queen-sized bed that is made nicely, having a towel placed on it. The bedside table has a bottle of lube and wet wipes on it. Jon appreciates the foresight. Elias sits at the edge of the bed, looking up to him. His features are softly lit by the antique lamp nearby.  
  
"Before we do anything you should know I probably won't get fully hard; it isn't about me not being into this... I guess that is just how my body is," Jon explains while moving to sit next to Elias.  
  
Elias nods, "So, you are into this?" He asks, taking Jon's hand.  
  
"Yes, I--"  
  
Jon is cut off when Elias moves to sit in his lap, hands resting on his shoulders. Jon tenses, heart leaping in his chest. His eyes flicker to Elias' thighs spread across his.  
  
"You were saying?" Elias asks, looking quite smug.  
  
Jon opens and closes his mouth. "I don't really remember," Jon finally says.  
  
Elias hums, "Did something distract you?"  
  
Jon's hands move to rest on Elias' hips, taking a deep breath. "I suppose so."  
  
Elias rolls his hips, moving closer to Jon. He looks so pleased right now; having Jon wrapped around his finger. If it means having Elias looking at him _like that_ , Jon doesn't mind.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Elias says.  
  
"I'm sure you are," Jon grins.  
  
"As much as I love to hear you talk, if you do not kiss me I might go insane."  
  
Jon decides to answer by slowly leaning into Elias to meet him in a chaste kiss. It doesn't last long though, soon Elias is biting his bottom lip and tilting to get more beautiful contact. Jon feels up Elias back, kissing him back with equal vigor and half the precision. Elias moves to hold the nape of his neck closer, pressing their bodies together. Jon soon feels the need for air.  
  
He backs away, and Elias lets him. There is no sound but their sharp breaths. Elias' eyes look down his body as his hands nudge under his jumper. Jon assists in getting it off, and as soon as it is Elias is undoing Jon's button-up while leaving a trail of hot kisses along his jaw. Jon sighs at that, helping untuck his shirt before it is fully off.  
  
Elias leans back to admire the newly revealed skin, hands feeling up his soft gut and chest; feeling the bumps of scars as he goes. Jon freezes, as if waiting for disgust or judgment, even if Elias obviously knows of his scar situation.  
  
Elias pinches his nipples, which causes Jon to gasp.  
  
"Good?" Elias asks with a raised brow.  
  
Jon just nods, leaning in for more kisses as Elias plays with his nipples. It is a bit odd, but he finds he doesn't hate how it feels. Especially as Elias rolls his hips into Jon. Neither are hard yet, but it sends pleasant sparks down Jon's spine.  
  
Jon tries to undo the tiny buttons of Elias' shirt while making out but ends up breaking the kiss to see what he is doing. Elias places his hands over his to still them, grinning breathlessly.  
  
"Why don't you get comfortable, loose your clothes, and I'll join you?" Elias asks.  
  
Despite it being a question, Jon doesn't feel he gets much say. Not that Jon ever minded being told what to do in the bedroom.  
  
So, Jon undoes his belt, and quickly removes his pants while stealing glances at Elias, who takes a step back to undo his shirt, still looking at Jon. Jon is naked when Elias throws his shirt on the floor somewhere, revealing a pale chest with two visible scars under his pecs. Jon is about to inquire until he sees Elias pull out a flaccid, silicone packer from his slacks and pulls down his pants to reveal nicely trimmed pubes that are distinctly absent of a penis.  
  
Jon obviously doesn't mind. He never cared about such things, but he has never been with anyone trans and finds his mind fascinated with the prospect. He hungers for knowledge.  
  
Elias smirks, reveling in being the center of Jon's attention. He is probably into exhibitionism, Jon considers. It would suit Elias well after all, and Jon finds he likes to watch.  
  
Elias then moves towards him, guiding Jon back further on the bed. The sheets are soft under Jon's skin.  
  
Then Elias moves to climb on top of Jon, sitting on Jon's soft gut, thighs spread. Jon can see everything. His clit is bigger than, well then, his limited viewing of clitorises. He is already visibly wet. Jon swallows nothing.  
  
He feels Elias shiver at his intense stare, Jon feels an odd tingling behind his ears. For a moment he feels the hum of sexual desire and being in control that is not his own.  
  
Elias sucks in a breath. "You never cease to impress me, Archivist."  
  
Jon bites back a sound at the nickname, there is something right about it that he cannot place. His mind is a buzz, and everything is Elias. He can't stop staring at his cunt.  
  
A fine, pale hand comes down to spread Elias' lips as he leans back, giving Jon a full view.  
  
"You can touch too, you know," Elias says smugly.  
  
Jon slides his hands up Elias' thighs, watching him clench on nothing.  
  
"What are you okay with, since--"  
  
"Since I'm not cis?"  
  
Jon nods. Elias smiles, "As long as your eyes are on me, I would let you do anything."  
  
Jon holds a breath, a pulse of blood floods his gut in interest. "That... that isn't actually helpful Elias. You should have boundaries."  
  
Not that Jon ever took his own advice.  
  
"I trust you to stop if I cause a fuss," Elias says.  
  
Jon nods, "Of course."  
  
Elias smiles, taking one of Jon's hands off his thigh and pressing it into his folds. Jon gasps, immediately grinding his palm into his clit and Elias bites back a moan.  
  
He eases two fingers into Elias, slowly thrusting them. Jon is amazed how easily Elias takes them. Elias is already letting out small sounds of pleasure while practically grinding himself into his hand. Elias' hands hold on to the sheets either side of Jon tightly.  
  
Elias chuckles breathlessly. "It has been too long."  
  
Jon hums in response. "Is it any different then, you know, being a woman?"  
  
"I'm not sure Jon, you would have to ask one."  
  
Jon's mind scrambles to rephrase that.  
  
"I mean was it different before hormone therapy?"  
  
"Yes, a bit."  
  
"Tell me," Jon said, feeling the buzz of his compulsion only afterward.  
  
Elias moans. "It is more like a peak then before. Organisms don't last as long... My dick is more sensitive."  
  
Jon is fascinated, it is clearly something he should read into when he has the time.  
  
"Jon. I need more."  
  
Jon forgets to breathe briefly. Seeing Elias lean into him, needy and begging is everything. Jon never saw Elias losing himself so quickly, but he loves it.  
  
Jon then adds another finger into Elias, actively thrusting and curling his fingers. Elias shivers, unable to stop the small noises escaping him.  
  
"Is this good, Elias? Do you want something else?" Jon asks.  
  
Elias chuckles breathlessly. "This is supposed to be for you Jon, do whatever you like."  
  
"What if what I would like to do is to please you?" Jon says, heart twisting in fear of killing the mood.  
  
Elias moans, "Then you are doing a lovely job."  
  
Jon continues before making up his mind and removing his hand. Elias doesn't whine, just stills as a crease forms in his brow.  
  
"Would you... like to ride my face?" Jon asks.  
  
"Yes, if you are offering," Elias pants.  
  
So, Jon guides Elias' thighs to bracket his head. Then, with Jon's hands on Elias' thighs, he guides him down to slowly lick a stripe up his slit.  
  
Elias gasps as he starts to grind into Jon's mouth. Jon finds his senses overwhelmed a bit before moving to suck and tongue at Elias' cock. Elias moans above him, a hand coming to grip his hair near his scalp, he shivers at the pull. Elias loosened his grip, which causes Jon to awkwardly feel around for that hand and guide it back to his hair.  
  
Elias doesn't hesitate to grip again, sending pins down Jon's spine. Jon's grip on Elias' thighs tighten at the sensation.  
  
Jon moves to taste him, tongue breaching him and nose now grinding into his clit. Jon has a hard time breathing in the best way as Elias' leaks over his mouth and face. Jon finds himself shivering at the sensation of being used, hearing the cut-off moans above him.  
  
Jon actually feels the itching need to touch his cock, which is fully hard now. He is impressed at being able to get it up at all with the booze still in his blood.  
  
Suddenly, Elias is moving off of him, leaving Jon panting and licking his lips.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jon asks, leaning up on his elbows.  
  
Elias is kneeling next to him, and suddenly there is a hand dancing around the base of his cock.  
  
"I figured it would be a shame to let this go to waste," Elias says, staring at Jon's cock.  
  
Jon feels blood run down his body in interest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jon asks, voice raising a couple octaves.  
  
Elias looks back to him, loosely holding Jon in his hand. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
Jon's cock twitches in interest, making Elias chuckle. Jon feels embarrassment cover his features as a finds words to say.  
  
"Do you have condoms?" Jon ends up with.  
  
Elias sighs, moving across to the bedside drawer. Jon moves to sit up as Elias takes out a condom and takes the lube that is already laid out.  
  
"So," Jon hesitates, "How do you want me to..." Jon makes a half-hearted hand gesture.  
  
Elias smiles, crawling up to kiss him again. "However, you want. Though, I would appreciate it if you took my age into consideration."  
  
Jon finds himself chuckling at that. "Okay, how about we switch to where we were before."  
  
Elias complies, moving to lay on the bed as Jon moves his thighs to rest over his own. Like this he can see how flushed Elias is. He looks perfectly debauched.  
  
Jon feels up his torso, hands tracing the scars.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Jon asks.  
  
"Not really. I was on all kinds of drugs at the time. Prescribed ones."  
  
Jon nods, seeing Elias squirm in impatience. He takes that as a cue to stoke himself a bit and roll the condom on before spreading some lube on his dick.  
  
Elias spreads his legs a bit more, eagerly biting his lip as Jon runs his cock along his slit.  
  
"Are you always... Well, so wet?" Jon asks.  
  
Elias sighs, "Jon, I swear--"  
  
Jon grins as slowly enters that tight heat, causing Elias to gasp and clench around him.  
  
Jon concludes that Elias is beautiful like this; face patchy red, hair tousled, lean muscles shiny and tense.  
  
The warm pleasure comes second to him, though very present. He only notices he has bottomed out and stopped moving when he feels Elias' thighs clench around him.  
  
"Jon."  
  
"Right, right," Jon says as he rolls his hips into a rhythm.  
  
Elias' is staring at him again, and Jon is looking back. Jon moves one hand to furiously rub at Elias' cock, causing Elias to call out his name and tighten around him. Jon could really get used to Elias like this.  
  
"Pleasure looks good on you," Jon mutters.  
  
Elias just moans in response, spine arching.  
  
Elias' moves to hold his shoulders, pulling Jon towards him.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Jon does, though he sacrifices touching Elias' dick in doing so. Elias doesn't seem to mind, moving one of his hands to replace it.  
  
The kiss is messy and slow as Jon finds it more and more difficult to put all his attention on Elias' pleasure. Jon kisses Elias' jaw, moving to suck on her earlobe briefly before pulling back to fuck into Elias faster. His hands clutch Elias' hips.  
  
Elias lets out a string of swears, not all in modern English, as he tilts his head back, eyes becoming unfocused. He uses his other hand to roughly pinch his nipple. Jon can feel Elias tighten at that.  
  
"Jon, don't stop. Don't stop," Elias mutters, eyes closing.  
  
Then he feels Elias flutter around him. Mouth hanging open, wordlessly. Whole body periodically tensing as Elias comes. Jon gasps at the sensation.  
  
He fucks Elias through his orgasm, watching every change in his expression. He can sense when he is over stimulating him and pulls out, peeling the condom off before stroking himself in earnest.  
  
Jon focuses on Elias' flushed form, doubt of being able to reach orgasm creeps into his mind. Jon knows from experience that trying to come makes it more difficult.  
  
Then he feels Elias' hands reaching for his knees. He didn't even realize he shut his eyes. Elias is staring up at him, relaxed and laid out for him.  
  
"You're doing such a good job, Jon."  
  
A desperate noise leaves his throat.  
  
"Elias," he begs.  
  
"You've done such a good job, you deserve to come," Elias hums, rubbing circles into his knees.  
  
Jon lets his eyes slip closed again, focusing on that pulsing pleasure.  
  
"I want you to come on me, Jon. I want to _see_ you come," Elias says, a soft command.  
  
Jon moans, willing himself to get there, but not yet.  
  
"Will you come for me, Jon?"  
  
Jon whines, "Yes, yes Elias."  
  
"Good. You are such a good boy, Jon."  
  
Jon feels himself almost there. He... he--  
  
Then he finally topples over that glorious edge. He feels everything and nothing. He feels Elias' eyes barring into him as well as another, far more persistent gaze. Both intentions are clear; he is theirs. Jon's whole being knows he is theirs. Their Archivist.  
  
Jon gasps when he reconnects with the world, unsure what to make of those thoughts. It could have just been his mind grasping at an unknown kink of his, but a pit of dread whispered that there was something more.  
  
He blinks, looking at Elias all flushed and relaxed. Jon has to focus on not fully collapsing on to him. His come is spattered on Elias's stomach and his hair is a mess. Somehow, he still looks amazing.  
  
Jon manages to roll next to Elias, staring into his green eyes. Elias is looking back with a slight smile. Elias caresses his jaw and slowly kisses Jon's forehead. Jon stills, mind freezing with the intimacy.  
  
Elias runs his hand along his jaw and down to rest on his bare chest.  
  
"Have I told you how dazzling you are?" Elias asks without a hint of embarrassment.  
  
Jon looks away, tongue fumbling with un-formed thoughts. "No," Jon weakly says.  
  
Jon can hear Elias' smile. "Well you are."  
  
Jon wonders if Elias' sight is going.  
  
"I do hope one day you'll be able to see what I see," Elias mutters.  
  
Jon looks back to Elias. His dignified blonde hair is a mess, and his face is still flushed. There is mascara and eyeliner smudged under his left eye. Jon didn't even notice Elias wore makeup.  
  
There is something beautiful about Elias, in a classical way. Elias had a timeless and dignified look even now. He had a slight chin dimple Jon didn't notice before.  
  
Elias smiles, preening at the attention. Jon doesn't blame him. Elias is a little vain and if he weren’t so charming, he wouldn't get away with it.  
  
"Are you going to call me pretty too?" Elias grins.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I don't need to. Your ego is big enough."  
  
Elias chuckles, playing briefly with some strands of Jon's hair.  
  
The pleasure still hums in Jon's system.  
  
Jon looks up at the blank expanse of the ceiling. "You are pretty," Jon mumbles.  
  
"I like to think so," Elias replies.  
  
Jon's breath slowly returns to normal as a wave of exhaustion comes over him. Doesn't help that he has been sleeping like shit for a while now.  
  
"We should get up," Jon mutters to himself mostly.  
  
Elias hums, "Yes, This really won't dry well."  
  
Elias slowly sits up, sighing when he finally manages to stand. He reaches to weakly pull on Jon's hands.  
  
"Come on, love."  
  
Jon slowly joins him. The intimacy of being called that from just a quick hook up sends fuzzies to his stomach.  
  
Elias wipes himself down and quickly uses the bathroom that is right outside. As Elias uses it first and Jon leans on the door frame of the bedroom while he waits.  
  
His mind considers what they are now. Surely, they can't just go back to work like nothing has happened, right? Or maybe they can, at least Jon is sure Elias would do so if that is what Jon wanted. Is that what he wants? Or does he want more?  
  
Elias exits the room, still naked. Jon isn't sure why that surprised him. He promptly takes a piss and exits the room, mind unable to come to an agreement on his twisting thoughts.  
  
He sees Elias has removed the towel and taken a place under the blanket. A part of the covers are open on one side, inviting Jon.  
  
Jon approaches the bed. "Want me to turn out the light?"  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
So, Jon sits on the bed and find the switch to the lamp. The he moves to join Elias, keeping some distance between their bodies as he brings the covers up to his neck. Elias is facing him. He can feel the weight of being watched without being able to fully see it.  
  
"It... it doesn't have to mean anything, but I do prefer cuddling to sex..." Jon trials off.  
  
"Come here," Elias says, he can hear his smile on his voice.  
  
Jon moves scooches closer to Elias, feeling his smooth skin brush by his. Jon flushes as he stays very still. Elias moves to press his body up to Jon's and lower himself to nestle into his clavicle, one arms loosely wrapping around his waist. Jon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
Jon hesitates to move at all, his heart hammering in his chest. Then he slowly moves a hand to lightly touch Elias' hair and starts to run his hand through it in a soothing pattern. Jon relaxes, feeling the warm breath of Elias on his chest and the slowly rise of his breaths.  
  
It soon becomes soft and warm with the silk sheets over them. Despite Jon's issues with falling asleep he finds his eyelids heavy, body slitting fully as he slips into unconsciousness. 


End file.
